The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connectors having a release. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to narrow width adapters and connectors, such as narrow pitch distance Lucent Connector (LC) duplex adapters and narrow width multi-fiber connectors.
The prevalence of the Internet has led to unprecedented growth in communication networks. Consumer demand for service and increased competition has caused network providers to continuously find ways to improve quality of service while reducing cost. Certain solutions have included deployment of high-density interconnect panels. High-density interconnect panels may be designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support the fast-growing networks into a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead. However, the deployment of high-density interconnect panels is still advancing.
In communication networks, such as data centers and switching networks, numerous interconnections between mating connectors may be compacted into high-density panels. Panel and connector producers may optimize for such high densities by shrinking the connector size and/or the spacing between adjacent connectors on the panel. Thus, generally, more connectors are used in a high density array. As the numbers of connectors in a switching network increases, the associated cost of creating the switching network similarly increases. Generally, the construction of connectors includes the use of various components. The manufacturing process used to make these connectors and the components used to build them can greatly affect their cost per unit.
With high density switching networks and large data centers using thousands of these connectors, the cost per unit can have an extreme impact on the overall cost of designing and implementing a data center. Thus, if a new lower cost connector (e.g., a lower cost behind-the-wall (BTW) connector) could be developed, it could have a profound effect on the cost of building out a data center.